gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvm-zgc Zeydra
|image=Zeydra.png;Front MSAG22 ZEYDRA (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=No |production=Custom |usertype=Commander |specialized=X-Rounder-Use |usage=High Mobility |type=Suit |OfficialName=Zeydra ゼイドラ |designation=xvm-zgc |archetype=xvv-xcr Zedas R |first=141 |last=141 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~20~27, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden, Gundam Versus, |manufacturer=Downes~Mobile Suit Factory |operator=Vagan |pilot=Zeheart Galette, |height=20 |emptyweight=46.7 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=Beam Buster 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Zeydra Sword |OptionalEquip=Zeydra Gun |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor }} The xvm-zgc Zeydra is a Vagan mobile suit from the Second Generation of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It was piloted by Zeheart Galette. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zeydra is a new generation Vagan mobile suit that was designed with X-Rounder compatibility in mind.HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado manual Its completion signified a new milestone in X-Rounder mobile suit technology. It also adapted the gravity-suitable mobility trait of the ovm-e Dorado, allowing it to move better under gravity.xvm-zgc Zeydra Its weaponry include Beam Vulcans/Beam Sabers, Beam Buster, Zeydra Gun and Zeydra Sword. Overall, the Zeydra is a fast and agile machine that can match the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal. Due to Zeheart Galette's X-Rounder capabilities, it can exceed its potential as a high speed commander unit. Its red color scheme is a reflection of Zeheart's personal color. Armaments ;*Beam Buster :Mounted in the chest, this powerful beam cannon's destructive power exceeds that of a standard beam rifle and can destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. It was seen to be able to match the AGE-2's Hyper DODS Rifle in terms of firepower. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Zeydra Sword :Normally serves as the Zeydra's "tail", it can be detached and used as a physical sword in close combat. ;*Zeydra Gun :A hand-carried beam gun wielded by the Zeydra. It has a moderate rate of fire and can generate a beam saber for close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History For more information on the Zeydra's history, go to Zeheart Galette's page Variants ;*Zeydra B ;*Kir Zeydra Picture Gallery Zeydra-art.jpg Agedata1.jpg AvuixxdCEAATtZR.jpeg Zeydra-hangar.jpg|At Downes' mobile suit hangar Zeydra appears!.jpg|Vs Gundam AGE-2 Normal TrVMu668075.jpg|Zeydra Gun's beam saber 6546ZKD7O6R5CHK.jpg|Zeydra's kick Zeydra defeats Gundam AGE-2.jpg|Defeating the AGE-2 Normal Zeydra Beam Vulcan.jpg|Firing its beam vulcans Zeydra Beam Saber.jpg|Charging ahead Zeydra Gun Aimed.jpg|Aiming the Zeydra Gun Zeydra Sword.jpg|Using the Zeydra Sword Zeydra Beam Buster.jpg|Preparing to fire its Beam Buster Zeydra GVS full.png Zeydra Gundam Versus.jpg Zeydra Gundam Wars.png Zeydra AG Try Age.jpg Zeydra GB Try Age.png Zeydra Try Age 1.jpg Zeydra Try Age 2.jpg Zeydra Try Age 3.png Zeydra Try Age 4.jpg Zeydra Try Age 5.jpg Zeydra GVS.png Img zeydra.jpg Gunpla Ag-zeydra.jpg|AG 1/144 xvm-zgc Zeydra (2012): box art Hg-zeydra.jpg|HG 1/144 xvm-zgc Zeydra (2012): box art Zeydra 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvm-zgc Zeydra Zeydra 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvm-zgc Zeydra Zeydra 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvm-zgc Zeydra Trivia *The Zeydra's color scheme and also its speed mirrors the Mobile Suits of ace pilot Char Aznable of the Universal Century timeline, with a running gag that his mobile suits are three times faster than the original. The Zeydra's kick is also a reference to Char's trademark attack. *With its articulated backpack binders and relatively slender design, the Zeydra bares some resemblance to the MSN-06S Sinanju, which was piloted by Full Frontal, who was hailed as "The Second Coming of Char." In that regard, much of the Zeydra's animation (upon its debut) resembled that of the Sinanju's in episode 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. *Some have speculated that the Zeydra's model designation "zgc" stands for "Zeheart Galette Custom". *Zeydra is the first Vagan mobile suit to be seen using an handheld beam weapon. References hqDjY7564.jpg|HG 1/144 xvm-zgc Zeydra manual External links